SuperSoldiers
by CaePenn
Summary: Alec is accidentally sent to 2014 by White. He meets the Avengers among them the first successful super soldier, Captain America. Set after CA:WS and before AOU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is my first FanFiction please don't flame, I hope you like it.**

Falling into an unstable "portal", as White called it, was not how Alec wanted this mission to end. He hadn't heard exactly wanted what followed either...

* * *

~Two hours earlier~

"Come on Maxie loosen up a little bit, the plans simple," Alec gave max a shit eating grin, "we go in, we see what Whites up to and we leave, done. Easy as one two three"

"Alec, stop joking around, this could be serious" Max hit Alec upside the head, if looks could kill Alec would be dead ten times over.

Alec rubbed his head and muttered, "Stupid Max and the stupid stick up her ass"

"You say something Alec?" Max turned to face him and gave him a look, daring him to say something. "Care to repeat it?"

"Nothing, oh fearless leader," the sarcasm was so thick you could practically spread it on toast, "Only thinking about how I'm going to save the starving kids in Africa."

"Shut up, and get your stuff ready, we're leaving in a hour, meet me at the main sewer entrance." She turned then added as an afterthought, "try not to be late, again"

"When am I ever late?" Alec thought about it for a moment then added, "don't answer that, I'll be there. On time"

* * *

~A hour and a half later~

"Remind me why we're doing this again" Alec glanced at Max as they jumped the fence to the abandoned warehouse.

"Logan got Intel that White's working on something, something big" Max said in an exasperated tone.

"How big? Is it dingo ate my baby crazy big, or kill all the transgenic soldiers big?

"Do you ever listen to me when I brief you?"

"I'm insulted!" He said with mock hurt, "I listen to every word that you say!" Max frowned at him, "Okay most of the time, you happy? Let's just get this job done"

The warehouse was nondescript, concrete and a little worse for wear. They crept up silently in the shadows, Alec pulled out a lockpick from his black backpack and got to work on the lock, while Max was on the lookout for any of White's men.

A soft click was emitted as the lock gave way under Alec's expert hand. "That was a little too easy" he said under his breath, "Max be on the lookout, they may be expecting us"

Just as Alec finished his sentence a familiar sound reached his ears, a tranquilizer gun cocking. He had just enough time to think _fuck, how did White know?_ before the world faded to black.

* * *

~Twenty five minutes later~

"Alec!" _Max?_ Alec blinked he couldn't move, why couldn't he move?

"Alec!" Oh yeah White captured them, at least he assumed it was White.

"Worried about me already Maxie?" Alec's voice was a little rough and groggy "don't go planning my funeral just yet"

He waited for her response, why wasn't she responding _Max answer me_ he looked around the empty room, the only thing he could see was chains singing ominously from the ceiling, he was attached to some of the said chains.

"Max?" His question was met with silence. "Max! Answer me! This isn't funny!" He was starting to panic a little. _Snap out of it Alec you're an transgenic you don't panic, think Alec think!_

Alec was about to scream again when he heard footsteps approaching, White held up a recorder and pressed a button, "Alec!" Played out of the device,"It's funny to me and don't worry 494, you'll be seeing 452 again shortly" White laughed, it was low and mechanical, "I just want to show you something, now that I have your attention"

"What are you laughing at, I would say it's your face but seeing as their aren't any mirrors around" his green eyes lit up and a smirk appeared on Alec's face.

"I got a lot to celebrate. I mean, after all, seeing you in chains?"

"You kinky son of a bitch. I don't swing that way." Alec sort of regretted saying that, as White slammed his fist into Alec's solar plexus. _I really need to learn when to shut up._ White backed off and walked up to a object with a sheet covering it and pulled the grey sheet off of the bulky object. It was made of a dull unidentifiable metal crafted into a circle with red, black and blue wires coming out of it.

"Dam White you should have told me, I didn't know it was show and tell today" he shot Ames his trademark smirk, "I would have brought my favorite childhood teddy bear, his names Mr Snuggles"

White didn't respond to the jab he just scowled and flicked a red switch on the machine. Immediately a soft whirl started coming from the machine, shades of blue and purple swirled together, it looked a little like transparent swirled ice cream.

"You transgenic scum have poisoned the world, we're going to go back in time, with this portal, to before you all escaped Manticore to stop all of you from escaping, maybe even blow it up. We'll start a new world order," Ames paused for a second to look at Alec's dumbstruck face before continuing "but not be for blowing up the Manticore facilities, all shall be as it was sent to be"

"White, there's a little problem with your plan" Alec showed White his newly freed hands and stated "I'm not going to let you" White Flew forward towards Alec, but White was too late, Alec was at the portal, poised to start ripping out wires, as soon as he roped out two the portal started to destabilize.

"Shit!" Alec exclaimed as he felt strange hands grab his arm. "Already told you White, I don't swing that way" and with a pull removed white from his arm, knocking Alec off balance right into the deteriorating portal. Alec felt heat from an explosion behind him _must have exploded after I fell in here_ then for the second time that day Alec passed out.

* * *

"Why is it always my tower?" Tony exclaimed as he stared down at the young man who fell from the sky...

 **Please leave a review so I know if I should continue, thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I'm moving the pulse to 2017. Also I'm sorry for the wait, some things were happening in my life recently I didn't really have the inspiration to write, anyway on with the story.**

" _ **Why is it always my tower?" Tony exclaimed as he stared down at the young man who fell from the sky...**_

* * *

Alec knew he was in trouble the moment he woke up. He was strapped to a bed and that's never a good sign, he was in a cell, a sparse sterile cell and to be honest, it sort of reminded him of Manticore. His body shot up at the thought of Manticore, or as much as he could seeing as he was restrained.

"Woah, settle down," the voice belonged to a man with interesting facial hair, "If it wasn't obvious to you Hawkeye, our 'guest' is awake" he who was standing next to a man identified as 'Hawkeye', most likely a codename, with a- wait is that a bow arrow? Yeah it is, a man with a bow and arrow, aimed directly at his face. Could he really be that far in the past, he quickly dismissed the theory, the bow (He was pretty sure it was a Hoyt Game Master II recurve bow) along with the rest of the equipment was prepulse, dating at around 2014-2015 give or take.

"Where am I?" he needed to get out of here, to find Max, she would be out of Manticore by now, hopefully she could help him get home, back to 2020.

"You're at stark tow-" facial hair guy was cut off by Hawkeye clearing his throat loudly, "um Avengers tower" facial hair man glared at Hawkeye then looked back at me.

"That doesn't exactly clear things up, where's that?" Alec asked as he tested his restraints, they were no match for a transgenic, if things got bad he was fairly confident he could escape.

"Where's that" facial hair guy repeated, the shock evident in his voice, "Hawkeye did you hear that, he doesn't know where the Avengers tower is!" Wait did he say Avengers, they couldn't be "Where do you live kid, under a rock?"

"You're the Avengers?" Alec started, "minus a few members obviously" facial hair man who Alec guessed was Tony Stark aka 'Iron man', if they were a part of the Avengers then Hawkeye's real name was Clint Barton.

"Well yeah, who were you expecting, the easter bunny?" Tony said sarcastically, "No wait, was it Santa? They always confuse Cap for Santa." Tony shut up after receiving a death glare from Clint.

"I'm truly very sorry that I didn't recognise you," Alec began, his levels of snarkiness rivaling that of Tony's, "it's just that I expected 'Earth's mightiest heroes' to be taller." Tony and Clint looked down at their 5"7 and 5"8 frames respectively "Honest mistake, promise it won't happen again, scout's honour"

"I like him, can we keep him?" Tony's words surprised Alec, he didn't anticipate such a reaction, his default sarcasm was his fail safe, always has been.

"No we can't he's not a stray cat that you take of the street" Alec winced a little when Clint said the words stray cat, they sort of fit him perfectly, he wasn't an assassin or a soldier, so what was he? His train of thought was interrupted by the door of his cell opening.

"Is there any reason why we have a kid in a cell strapped down?" Alec scolded himself for not hearing the man arrive, he was getting rusty and he didn't like it one bit. Although it wasn't just any man, it was his role model hell, everyone's role model, at Manticore.

"Captain America" his words were filled with awe and respect, with a little bit of fear that sounded out of place. Needless to say he regretted those two words as soon as they left his mouth.

"Looks like we have ourselves a Captain America fan, maybe if you're good we'll let him sign your forehead." Tony used a tone of voice akin to that you would use when speaking to a child. Clint looked amused, while Steve just looked confused, the words 'had Tony tied up a fan who broke into the tower?' were all but written in his facial expression.

"Before you ask, no I didn't tie up a fan who broke in. Who do you think I am?" Steve sent Tony a look, "That was one time! I thought we were over that, but apparently not" Alec wasn't all that surprised that Tony had done that, but the fact that a fan had broken into the tower had surprised him.

"We suspect that he, or it, is hostile, possibly alien" Clint spoke in a no-nonsense kind of tone, Alec guessed that Clint didn't like aliens all that much. Well it made sense the Avengers did stop an alien attack on manhattan in 2012, Hawkeye doesn't like aliens just like Alec doesn't like snakes.

"Why would an alien teleport into the tower only to fall unconscious and be captured?" Steve sounded genuinely perplexed. "What's your name anyway kid?"

"First of all, I'm twenty, I'm an adult. Secondly it's Alec, I'm human," well mostly thought Alec, "I'm definitely not an alien. And lastly I don't really know how I got here" The last part wasn't totally a lie he really didn't know how he got here, he knew it was a portal, but how said portal worked was a mystery to him.

Tony opened his mouth to say something but a loud bang interrupted him. Steve snapped into a fighting stance, Hawkeye readied his arrow and Tony got ready to call his suit. Meanwhile Alec leaped upright, completely obliterating the restraints.

A blonde head peaked through the door and said, "sorry friends, I dropped the toaster while making pop tarts" the blonde man, Thor Alec guessed, held out two slightly burnt pop tarts "do you want one?"

"Hell yeah, I've heard of pop tarts, but I've never had one before" Alec exclaimed reaching towards the strawberry pop tarts.

"What the hell!" Tony shouted realizing that Alec was free "Jarvis deploy my suit" Alec noticing his mistake started to move towards the door and towards Thor, better take on one than three.

"How did you do that?" Hawkeye asked his tone of voice demanding, he was aiming his arrow at Alec's face, again.

Alec electing not to lie for once said, reluctantly deciding he could use their help. "I'm a transgenic" Thor, Tony, Cap and Clint looked confused at his statement, so he clarified.

"I'm a kind of super soldier" Steve's face fell, along with his shield.


End file.
